victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendré
Bendré is the pairing of Beck Oliver and André Harris (Be/ck) and (A/'ndré'). The ship is also occasionally called Bandré (B'''/eck and '''André) or Andreck (Andr/é and B/'eck'), although it is rare. Despite not frequently being seen in each other's company, they are best friends and have been for at least two years. See Aveon for the real-life pairing of the characters' actors, Avan Jogia and Leon Thomas III. Bendré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *During the improv game, Beck asks Jade if the dog (Tori) could sleep in their room, which makes André laugh. *During Alphabet Improv, Beck "zaps" André's broken toe to fix it. *André thanks him when he fixes it, causing him to get out of the improv game. *Andre isn't mad that Beck causes him to get out. *Beck pats André on his back when he goes sit down, when he was out of the improv game. *André is the only one who notices that Beck moved by saying, "Hey look, the alien's moving." *André is very happy when Tori and Beck kiss. 'The Bird Scene' *André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. *When André asks Beck if he'd like to join ballet with him, Beck says "can't," as if he might have wanted to had he not signed up for salsa. *Beck understands André's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. *Beck is sitting at André's table for lunch. *Andre asks if anyone knows where he can find a pair of ballet slippers, to which Beck replies, "No I don't, but I know where you can get yourself a pretty skirt and some lipgloss." 'Jade Dumps Beck' *André sits at Beck's table. *André gives Beck his extra water without Beck having to ask for it. *Beck warns André about the water containing fish pee. *André doesn't get involved in helping Tori get Beck and Jade back together; he even tries to enrage Jade by laughing, saying, "Whoa!" and praising Alyssa Vaughn's looks when they see Beck drive up in the socialite's convertible. This could be because he doesn't want Beck dating Jade, likely knowing how abusive she was to him. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and André steal Robbie's clothes together. *Beck and André both laugh because they stole Robbie's clothes. 'Survival of the Hottest' *André comes and sits next to Beck during lunch. *Beck pats the seat next to him when André comes to the table, motioning for André to sit next to him. *André stops everyone from yelling at Beck by reminding them that Cat will be back soon. *Beck pats André on the back after he mentions that Cat will be back soon. *When they're freed from the RV, both run to the water bottles but toss one to Tori (André) and Jade (Beck) before opening theirs. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck and André (including Tori and Cat) all work on writing a script together for class. *André is impressed by Beck's spinning counter-clockwise, and they spin together. *Beck says "hello" to André's grandmother before André gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. *Both Beck and André look disgusted both times when Trina "wiggles" her butt in front of the camera of Tori's laptop. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André have been friends for a while and are on the ping-pong team together. *Beck and André decide to get a drink from the soda machine. *Beck then complains that it ate his money, and André tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *Beck agrees with André that they should tell the secret to Tori. *Beck helps André chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. *André tells Beck that he's a good friend. *Beck and André are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. *When everyone else is arguing with the waitress and manager and Sikowitz is busy sneaking out, André and Beck are talking to one another in a collected and calm way. *Beck applauds after André's (and Tori) performance of the song. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Beck feels André's foot at the Kick Back. *André convinces Beck to smoothen his feet, assuring him that it's safe. *Both are sympathetic to why Tori is uncomfortable around Cat and Daniel and seem to disapprove of Jade inciting jealousy in her only to later deny any responsibility. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Hayley and Tara crush on Beck and André. *Beck and André both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Beck laughs at André's attempt to get Hayley and Jade to stop fighting. *When André says that Jade can be a gank, Beck exasperatedly tells André that he has no idea of how much of a gank Jade can truly be. * Beck and André are at Karaoke Dokie probably to support Cat and Jade and are both very angry when they did not win. *Beck and André agree that Cat and Jade deserved to win and help defend them together. *André and Beck are the only main characters who went to Karaoke Dokie and didn't sing. *Beck and André both received text messages from Tori and Jade requiring them to stay at Tori's house to take care of Trina. *André helps Beck look for the scissors. *André and Beck massage Trina's gums together. *Beck and André both save Robbie from being choked by Trina. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André are both happy about acquiring the Turblow Jet. *They also sing a little jingle together about the Turblow Jet. *Both are annoyed that Rex survived. *Both go to the hospital to visit Rex. *When André asks what is going on, Beck makes a slicing motion under his chin (meaning don't ask), and André quiets down. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck helps André write lyrics for the food song. *Beck tells André that he's an amazing artist. *Beck feels sorry for André that he didn't impress the producer. *Beck is there to support André during the song and claps at the end. 'The Wood' *Beck and André are seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in The Grub Truck. *André suggests that Beck order a pizza for lunch. *André goes to his locker to get some cash to pay for the pizza that Beck orders. *When they finish their scripted fight for The Wood, they congratulate each other. *They both try to separate Jade and Tori when they are fighting. *Beck and André decide to work together instead of with Tori and Jade. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck leans closer to André while saying "no problem" with a British accent (when Robbie picked Beck's character) causing André to grimace. *Beck and André sit next to each other in the Blackbox Theater. *When André is going out the door, Beck does a kicking motion with his leg at him and almost hits André's backside. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *André asks Jade if she thinks Beck is hiding something, suggesting that André considers Beck to be "hot and perfect." Beck Falls for Tori *André and Beck (and Cat) are doing a scene together at the beginning. *Neither Beck or André know who Cat is dressed as. *Beck and André are sitting together at a table when Cat approaches them. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Beck both hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. 'Locked Up!' *Beck tells André not to act scared of the prisoners. *Beck is really concerned when André gets bitten by a vampire moth. *Beck comforts André when he suffers from hallucinations. *Beck and André are locked up together with the prisoner men. *Beck and Andre are the only members of the main cast that got locked up on the men's side. *Beck comforts André and tells him that it'll be okay (when they are in prison). *In jail, Beck and André sit on the bench together. *When rocks are being thrown at them, Beck and André run (in a different direction) at the same time. *Beck tells Jade not to touch André's neck. *Beck and André make Robbie sleep in the bathtub, meaning they share a bed and want to be alone. *André encourages Beck to tell the prisoners how he gets his hair so fluffy, maybe because he is afraid they'll hurt Beck if he doesn't. *Beck pats André on the arm when he starts speaking weirdly. *Beck yells at Sgrodis that Andre is hallucinating. *André asks Beck why the girls and Robbie are talking to a Yerbanian prison guard. 'Helen Back Again ' *André pushes Beck towards Helen, showing that he trusts him to take charge and talk to her. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *André is talking to Beck about Jade scaring everybody. *André seems slightly embarrassed about admitting to Beck that Jade scares him. *André is worried about offending Beck by saying that Jade may not be right to sing his song, and he tells him not to take it the wrong way. Even though Beck questions this, he does not seem mad at André for saying it. When Jade later throws her scissors, Beck seem to non-verbally concede that André has a point. *André feels terrible about having a crush on Jade, because he doesn't want to take her from Beck. *André says that his crush on Jade is "evil" because she belongs to Beck. *André says Beck is one of his best friends, and he would never try to move in on his girl. *Beck enjoys André's performance and claps and cheers for him. *In the end, André chose friendship with Beck over a passing crush on Jade. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Beck and André were both unhappy about having to wear the candy jammies. They're the first two who wore them. *Beck convinces André to go with him to get help, maybe so that the two of them could be alone. *Beck and André both go out to find help together. *André goes with Beck, even though he doesn't want to leave the cupcake. *They sat together for part of the time spent stuck inside the cupcake. *They were the first to be seen wearing the candy jammies. *Both are furious that everyone else was too cowardly to accompany Tori when she went to find help. *Like everyone else, they're stunned that Tori isn't afraid of the thugs. 'A Christmas Tori' *André is Beck's Secret Santa. *André catches the cricket that had been keeping Beck up all night as his Secret Santa gift. *Beck thanks André for the gift. *André doesn't get upset when Beck gives the cricket to Sikowitz. *André mentions that Beck's mom let him into Beck's RV, meaning that Mrs. Oliver approves of them being friends, and that she trusts André to be in her son's RV alone. Season 3 'The Breakfast Bunch' *When Beck asks if anyone knows what he's craving, André says "tacos," which makes Beck ask him how he knew, and André says, "I felt you dawg" (with a smile). *Beck and André give Robbie a makeover. *Beck is seen cheering for André when André is doing his "run-dance." 'The Gorilla Club' *When Tori tries to sneak back into the gorilla's cage, she distracts Beck by gasping and pointing in André and Robbie's direction, and he worriedly looks to see what's wrong. 'The Worst Couple' *Tori mourns that Beck was not invited to the card game, with André sharing in her sadness, suggesting that he enjoys playing cards with Beck. *André tells Beck about why the group didn't want him and Jade to play cards with them. *When Jade says the number 9, Tori and Cat are looking at each other, but André is still staring intently at Beck, maybe because he is hoping that he will not open the door. *André seems proud that Beck stood up to Jade. 'André's Horrible Girl' *Beck notices André's new watch and grabs his wrist to look at it. *Beck is holding André's hand when he looks at the watch, and playfully slaps it when André puts his hand down. *Beck says he hates André's new girlfriend. *Beck may have mentioned that he and Robbie have a thing to make André jealous. *Beck says, "Pretty girl," about Hope, which may be his way of showing jealousy. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *André and Beck (along with Robbie) teach Trina a lesson in telling lies. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Beck and André play identical twin brothers in the play. *Beck let André borrow his car. *André feels bad about spilling his grandmother's urine in Beck's car and is afraid to apologize to him, but he still sends Cat and Robbie to sing an apology song to them. Said song is all it takes for Beck to seemingly forgive André about the mess. *They sit next to each other during class. *They take 5 together while Sikowitz talks to Tori and Jade. *Beck smiles when André says, "Then Mama's got some explaining to do." 'April Fools' Blank' *Beck high-fives André (as does Robbie). *They sit together during class. *When Beck catches the dazed Robbie, André steadies him by putting his hands on his shoulders. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Beck and André both think Cat is a little crazy to be bringing a box of C-batteries. *They take turns asking Cat questions about her purchases. *Both offer Tori a ride to school. Tori Goes Platinum *In a bit of role reversal, André acts as Jade's mindless cheerleader while Beck is the one who offers Tori unconditional support. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Beck and André are talking next to the lockers together. *They both handcuff Jade to the lunch table and generally try and keep her away from Cat. *They sit next to each other at lunch. *Though Beck laughs at André's joke about Ponnie's hair color, he seems angry that André is laughing at his best friend. As in the previous episode, Beck steps up and offers Tori the support that André has denied to give. *They sit on the couch (with Tori) together. 'The Blonde Squad' *André helps Beck with his movie. *Beck seems to be the only one in the gang who cares about André's grandmother's bird. *André offers his grandmother's bird to help out with Beck's play. *Beck doesn't seem mad when André interrupts his speech before the movie starts. *Beck helps André try to trap Larry. *They are the only two gang members not seen during the lunch scene; possibly meaning they were together during that time. Season 4 The Hambone King *The two are hanging out together when the episode starts. *André is rather annoyed at Beck taking (then criticizing) his sunflower seeds. *André texts Beck to come to Tori's house and help comfort Robbie. *Both carry Tori on their shoulders after she defeats Gerold Arnpeg. 'Opposite Date' *Beck and André have lunch together. *They both plan to go the museum with Tori and are dismissive of Robbie's excitement regarding the PearPad3. 'Three Girls and a Moose' *Beck talks to André about wanting to hang out with Moose. *Beck and Andre sit at the same table together at Karaoke Dokie. *Both are embrassed at Robbie calling their fundraiser "Tinkle-Aid". 'Cell Block' *They are both on the same team along with Robbie against the girls. *They both try to prevent Robbie from breaking the bet, having already been subjected to the same trick. 'Brain Squeezers' *They're on the same team. Star Spangled Tori *Both try to cheer Tori up after her national embarrassment but also warn her about Chris Burm's intentions. *Both visibly disapprove of Sikowitz making fun of Tori. *The two work together to sabotage Burm's prank on Tori. Trivia *Beck and André are considered the cool guys at school and are well-respected. They are considered more normal than Robbie and Sinjin. *André's locker is diagonal from Beck's (up and one locker to the left). *Both are considered to be "ladies' men." *Both have had romantic feelings for Jade at some point during the series. *They're Tori's best guy friends and have both come very close to kissing her (André in Jade Gets Crushed and Beck, twice, in Tori Goes Platinum). *They're both commonly shipped with Tori and Jade. That said, the girls are much more often shipped with Beck than they are with André. Fanfictions *Dwelling on my Gay past by indigo coil *The Story of Captain Katherine Obvious: The Fish by bubblegum days *Beauté et une voix by DegrassiCraze *Small Town, Big City by SpiffyLittleNerdette FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Beck's Wake Up Call by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Welcome To Hollywood! by Ms.Imaginative FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Telling Beck Off by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP ONLY *The Girl Is Mine by I AM NOT TIM FRIENDSHIP ONLY *we shall never speak of this by KesIsVictorious *She Doesn't Love You Like I Do by TheLiesBehindTheTruth *Irrelevant by I Have My Reasons Why *Bad Dreams by Loopy One *Unforeseen by LizArianaJadeCat *Delfiniphobia by Lushcoltrane (Jori main couple, Bendré side couple) If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the authors what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! TheSlap.com Hints *This post: **'André:' What's up, man? Where have you been? **'Beck:' Sick. Jade's taking care of me. **'André:' Oooh, sorry about that. **'Beck:' Hi, André. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read. **'André:' Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring... **'Beck:' Stop typing. *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits the RV often. He also describes Beck as "my boy." *André posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet." *Beck and André made plans to hang out together ("guys night"). *Beck posted a picture of André and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that André is a little weird. *It is stated on The Slap that André likes it when Beck makes Jade jealous. *Beck asks André if he had to replace his pear pad. *Beck posted on TheSlap that he invited André to come to a Hollywood mansion with him. The conversation goes like this: ** Beck: Sitting on a floaty in a pool at a Hollywood mansion. Things could be worse. **'Jade': What?? Why wasn't I invited? **'André:' Eating Beck's famous BBQ ribs. He just grilled up a rack of 'em. Things could be worse. **'Jade: '''You took André as your plus one?!?! Things WILL get worse! *'Beck:' Just witnessed a mad hot-cheese attack! Now, I'm gonna go feel André's feet some more. *'Beck:' I lost a bet to André. Now my Diddly Bop costume is my profile pic for the week. Thanks again man. *André posts a status asking if anybody else thinks Beck looks like Elvis. *'André:' Picking up raw meat to grill. Can't wait! See ya in a few, Beck. **'Beck:''' Pick up pickles please. * In the Trending Now! #StuffNoOneSays, André writes "Girls are just not attracted to Beck. He is having such a hard time finding a date for Friday night." It's a very flattering compliment (if you take it as a friendship) and could hint at jealousy (if you take it as a romance). *In one of André's Slap posts, he says he and Beck were wearing the same clothes and did not plan it. This suggests that Beck and André have the same style. *In many pictures that André posts of Tori and Beck, he often comments about how perfect they are together, possibly showing that André, like many people, doesn't approve of Bade and wants his friend to date a girl who would treat him nicely and make him happy. Gallery Category:Pairings